vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raim Horde Morpheus
Summary Raim Horde Morpheus is the main protagonist of the manhwa, Wizardly Tower He is one of the 24 Grand Magicians who shook the World a millennium ago His goal is to rebuild his Tower as before the current setting, he already had a Tower but it was blown up during an experiment, and to do so, he is currently helping a Noble, who in turn supports him financially Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Raim Horde Morpheus, King of Dreams, Keeper of Dreams, The Overlord, Carnivorous Satan, The Demon Eater Origin: Wizardly Tower Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly late 60s Classification: Grand Magician, Dream Walker, Scholar Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Healing, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Martial Arts, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Teleportation, Transformation, Likely Existence Erasure, Fate, and Dream Resistance, Likely Limited Blood Manipulation, Likely Limited Spatial Manipulation, Likely Limited Time Manipulation, Likely Limited Sealing Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely higher (Made a hole around himself and his disciples with his Aura and made a huge hole with a casual spell) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Flew to the air this fast, landed on the ground this fast, and superior to someone that could deflect countless fragments) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level, likely higher (Took an attack from Grand Alive who is at least comparable to him and then repelled another attack from him) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with spells Standard Equipment: Likely Magic Stones (Unknown amount) Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Took him 60 years to be a Grand Magician when even Magicians that can combine 4 types of Magic are rare at the current Era and he himself can combine 12 types of Magic) Weaknesses: If he was to lie, he could hurt his soul and Magic, an Aura Master using up all of their Aura Mana will make them collapse (Although it's never shown that he has dried up all of his Aura Mana before), and maintaining the Dream of the Worldy Source is something that he can't maintain for too long Feats: Attack Potency - Finger jabbed two peoples heads Casually killed a Sandworm that's this big Sliced off trees and slightly damaged the surrounding just to get some firewood Also superior to his Disciple that could do this Who could also do this Speed - Also superior to someone that could kill his countless enemies before they could fully react While also overpowering him in a later fight Durability - Scholars have to train their bodies so he should be able to survive his own spells Superior to someone that can tank this Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Manipulation: : Gust: Cast a spell that lets out a gust of wind : Tornado: Fuses several types of magic then points onto his target, letting out a tornado Dream Manipulation: : The Revelation of Dreams: Fuses 8 types of Magic to cast a spell onto people that shows its dreamer ten different futures to choose from : Piece Snatch: Get a piece of a person's Dream by touching them : Karma: By touching a person, he can changes the persons Karma, which is everything that the persons done so far, and change it to a Nightmare, setting a time limit on how long they'll stay in their Dreams, then let them get swallowed by Saigerard : The Truth of the Abyss: Touches a person to make them enter the Abyss, in which the Abyss can't be broken even by another Dream Walker. Inside the Abyss, the target will meet a Nemesis that knows everything about the target while also acting according to the target's hidden desires. The caster of this spell will also know the memory of the affected target : Dual Lances: Fuses 4 types of Magic to cast a spell that surrounds both of his arms with Lances made out of Dreams : Dreams and Reality Doll: Use up all of the strength of Dreams and Reality to strengthen himself and transform into a Dreams and Reality Doll : Dreams and Reality Sense: Sense the flow of Energy by casting a spell on his eyes : Dream Barrier: Cast a barrier of Dreams in front of his palm : Dream Dual Palm Thrust: Creates a ball of Dreams between his 2 palms then hits a target with it, sending them back : Dream Swipe: Surrounds his fist with Dreams then swipes his hand : Energy Shots: Surrounds his fist with Dreams then lets out an energy of Dreams : Weakness Sense: Sense the weakness of a person by casting a spell on his eyes Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning of Havoc: Fuses 3 types of Magic to cast a spell that lets out a barrage of purple lightning from both of his palms Fear Manipulation: : Dragon Fear: Amplifies his words towards his enemies with Fear, making them unconscious Fire Manipulation: : Fireball Shower: Brings forth countless fireballs floating behind him, then aiming it towards his enemy : Flames of Explosion: Creates a fireball then aim it towards his enemy : Arrows of Extreme: Summon countless fireballs around him, aiming towards his enemies : Fire Burst: Cast a spell then erupt fire from his palm Ice Manipulation: : Consecutive Frost Bolts: Creates a ball of Ice onto his hands then aim countless ice shards towards his enemies, freezing them : Arrows of Pure White Ice: Lets out countless giant ice shards towards his target Life Manipulation: : Force of a Soul: Fuses 4 types of Magic to drain the life force of his targets Sleep Manipulation: : Sleep Touch: Just by putting his palm in front of his target, he can make them fall asleep : Sleep Contract: By making a contract with him, he lets out a beam of light that will reach the intended target of the contract to make the target fall asleep Water Manipulation: : Waterfall: Lets out a small gush of water on top of his target Extrasensory Perception: Can see feel and see traces of Magic and a Dream Walker's energy Flight: Can naturally fly Healing: : Heal: Treats the target of their injuries : Soreness Cure: Treats the target of their soreness Illusion Creation: : Golden Armor: Creates a golden set of armor for him to wear Invisibility: By casting a spell onto himself, he can turn Invisible Martial Arts: : T'ai Chi Ch'uan: Creates a barrier in front of his palm : Dragon Fear: Amplifies his words towards his enemies with Fear, making them unconscious Power Nullification: : Magic Suppression: Makes magic unavailable within a certain area Statistics Amplification: Increases his targets abilities such as power, agility, sight, hearing, defense, and accuracy Summoning: : Saigerard: Produce a magic circle that will bring forth Saigerard, a Demon from Pandamonium : Bird: Produce a magic circle onto his hand that brings forth a bird : Beasts: Summons countless beasts that come out of holes around him Teleportation: Teleport himself or others with or without a finger snap Transformation: : Dreams and Reality Doll Use up all of the strength of Dreams and Reality to strengthen himself and transform into a Dreams and Reality Doll Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizardly Tower Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fear Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 7